


A Party and a Stripper Truck

by deanieweaniewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Early-Season Vibes, First Kiss, First Time, Halloween, M/M, Sexy Costumes, Traumatized Sam Winchester, assless chaps, halloween fic, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanieweaniewrites/pseuds/deanieweaniewrites
Summary: Dean finds himself at a grad student Halloween party while on a case. There's a contest for the sexiest costumes, and the winners have to dance on a stripper truck for the other guests. Dean doesn't feel up to wearing a costume, but apparently someone else does...





	A Party and a Stripper Truck

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't going to include a stripper truck until I went on the Profound Bond discord and someone saw a truck with dancers. Then, the lovely nickelkeep asked me to write a fic about it. It just so happened to fit perfectly with this fic. This is a fun lesson in "don't tell Gray to do anything because she'll do it, no matter what."
> 
> Happy Halloween!

“Dean, why don’t you wear a costume for Halloween?”

Dean nearly jumped out of his seat when the familiar deep voice of his best friend came from behind. He thought he was alone in the motel room, Sam being out for a food and beer run. He turned around and saw Castiel standing right behind his chair. “Dude, first of all, you scared the shit out of me. Secondly, I hate Halloween. I have to live through Halloween every day of my life.”

Castiel took a moment to think about that. “I thought you were telling Sam about crashing that college girl’s Halloween party and wearing a costume.”

“Okay, I was mostly joking. I’m not gonna wear a costume. Also, she’s a grad student.”

“Are you still going to go?”

Dean shrugged. “Probably. What’s better than free booze and a bunch of grad student girls in sexy costumes?”

“I could name a few things…”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Right, ever the heavenly prude.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean before disappearing with the sound of flapping feathers. Dean turned back around in his seat and took a swig of his beer, frowning when he finished it off. Oh well, Sam would be back with more soon.

~~~

Dean just grinned and ignored Sam while he was lectured on why going to the party was stupid. Dean was an adult, he could do whatever he wanted. Maybe he actually wanted to enjoy Halloween this year. Screw research, he wanted to have a good time. 

When the evening came around, Dean just shrugged with a smug smile at Sam, who was pulling a major bitch-face at him for leaving. Dean checked the address he had scribbled on a napkin when the woman throwing the party had given him. He usually didn’t interact this much with people involved with cases he was working, but who was he to turn down this opportunity?

Dean didn’t even remember her name. She was an acquaintance of the family who was being haunted, and she had recognized Dean and Sam in a diner, having seen them at the family’s house when the police were investigating. Dean had put his charm on and earned himself an invitation to her Halloween bash.

Dean took a cab to the party, knowing damn well he’d be too inebriated to drive Baby back to the motel room. The house was already booming with bass, and young adults were pouring out of the front door onto the lawn. Even in the cool Tennesee evening air, almost everyone was in extremely revealing costumes. Dean took in the sight of all the exposed skin with a smirk as he stepped out of the cab and handed the driver a wad of cash.

He stuck his hands in his pockets and waltzed up to the front door, slipping his way inside to find the booze. As he made his way inside, a hand grabbed his shoulder.

“Hey, you made it.”

Dean’s head snapped around and he grinned when he saw his inviter standing there in a sexy cat outfit. Basic, but sexy. The black bodycon dress hugged her curves nicely. “Hey, yeah, I made it.”

“Where’s your costume?”

“Eh, I’m not really a costume guy.” Dean shrugged. “Where can a guy get a drink around here?”

“Over here.” 

Dean followed the girl into the kitchen and found an array of drinks. He poured himself a rum and coke and surveyed the area. There were a few couples making out in dark corners, girls in little groups, chatting up a storm, and guys stalking the floor, looking for a lay for the night. Dean almost wished he went to college just for nights like this.

“Do you remember my name?” The girl asked, taking a swig of her beer.

Dean chuckled. “You remember mine?”

“Nope.”

“Dean.”

“Sarah.” 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, again, Sarah.” Dean grinned. “Got anything planned for tonight.”

“Well, there’s the costume contest, and then the winners have to perform on the stripper truck.”

“The what?” 

Sarah chuckled. “It’s exactly what it sounds like. It’s a big truck with dancers in it. You get in the truck and watch. It’s a stripper truck. The sexiest costumes have to dance. I think I’ve spotted a couple winners already. The dude in assless chaps is really killing it.”

Dean laughed. “Please point him out if you see him, I’ve got to see that.” He knocked back the rest of his drink and picked up a shot off a tray as it passed him, throwing it back. “I think I’m gonna survey the field a little more. Come find me if you need anything.” Throwing Sarah a wink, Dean disappeared into the crowd to see what other kinds of costumes he could find. 

All of the standards were there. Sarah had the sexy cat, along with at least five other girls. There were devils, angels, and zombies everywhere. The men seemed to all go along with careers rather than creatures. There were sexy policemen, firefighters, priests, and even some guys that were just shirtless.

Dean mingled around the party, laughing at the drunk shenanigans. He played beer pong with a group of guys and beat their asses at it. They challenged him to a game of pool, and Dean only agreed to it with a bet. Dean walked away from the game $100 richer. 

A few hours into the night, a voice came on over the speaker system announcing that the winners of the costume contest were being crowned. Dean slowly made his way back to the living room, the voice continuing on the microphone. By the time he made it to where it was being announced, the winners were being sent to the stripper truck. Dean huffed and walked outside to see a line forming behind the truck. It was about five people deep now, so Dean hopped in on it quickly. He had to see what kind of costumes won this contest, and the idea of a stripper truck was too good to pass up on.

Unfortunately, there was a $10 admission for the truck, but Dean just used some of the money he won from pool to get his spot. There were three costume contest winners, so seven spectators were allowed in at a time. Dean hopped into the truck with a grin. The first thing he saw was a girl in an awesome Lara Croft costume. She looked the part and nailed the costume and makeup. The second winner was a classic playboy bunny costume on one of the bustiest, curviest girls Dean had ever seen. All Dean could see of the last one was from the waist down, and he was in assless chaps. 

Dean grinned widely and took his spectator seat. It was then that the man in chaps started turning around, and Dean’s face paled. “Cas?”

Castiel turned quickly towards Dean, nearly knocking his own cowboy hat off of his head. “Dean?”

Dean stood up. “Cas, what the hell are you doing here in...that?!” He gestured to Castiel’s outfit, which consisted of a cowboy hat, a brown leather vest with fringe, and chaps that only covered his legs and crotch, leaving his ass fully exposed. 

“I tried to find you here, and then these girls, they said I needed a costume, so they gave me this and...now I’m here.”

Dean buried his face in his hands, trying not to stare at any of Castiel. “Oh my god, dude. We’ve got to get you out of here.” Just when Dean was about to start pulling Castiel out of the truck when the door closed and music started pumping. The other two winners pulled Castiel to the middle and started dancing around him. 

Castiel looked like a deer caught in the headlights until one of the girls whispered in his ear and took his hand, urging him to dance. It took a few seconds, but soon Castiel started bouncing a little to the beat of the music. The angel turned to Dean, following the girl’s movement of swinging his hips back and forth to the beat. 

Dean met Castiel’s eyes and his cheeks went beet red. It was hard not to notice how hot Castiel looked in the costume. He tried to avert his gaze, but Castiel’s stare on him was too heavy. Maybe it was the buzz of the alcohol or the atmosphere of the stripper truck, but Dean really wanted Castiel to himself right now. The look on the angel’s face was certainly giving Dean clues as to what he wanted. 

The truck drove around the block before returning in front of the house. Castiel had gotten into the dancing by now, grinning as he swayed around between the two girls. But as soon as the truck stopped and the doors opened, he was being pulled away by Dean. 

“Dean, I-”

Dean pulled Castiel behind the truck and grabbed his vest. “Please tell me I’m not seeing things and that you were starin’ at me how I think you were.”

Castiel paused, hands moving to Dean’s sides. After waiting for a moment, he leaned forward and captured Dean’s lips in his own, pulling him closer.

Dean let out an internal sigh of relief, his eyes slipping closed as he kissed Castiel back. When the angel pulled away, Dean opened his eyes, slightly breathless. “Come back to the motel?”

Castiel nodded quickly. “I think that would be a more appropriate setting than behind a truck.”

Dean laughed and rolled his eyes. “Dork.”

~~~

Thirty minutes later, Dean and Castiel were tumbling back into the motel room, hands all over each other, making up for all the time they insisted that they were “just friends”. It was heated, passionate, and a declaration of unspoken love. The door slammed closed and the bed squeaked from their weights underneath it. Breathless moans began when Castiel started opening himself with lubed-up fingers. Breathless moans turned to grunts and groans of pleasure, the bedsprings moaning their own complaints. 

Dean held his lover’s hips and swore at the feeling of leather against his thighs. The fucker didn’t even take the chaps off. The pair desperately grabbed at one another, catching each other’s lips at every chance they got. Castiel came unraveled on top of Dean, all of that angelic poise and grace slipping away.

When Castiel came, light filled the room for a brief second. Dean’s brain short-circuited when he came as well, fingers digging into the angel’s hips. After something as life-altering as that, there wasn’t much more they could do except strip off Castiel’s chaps and curl up together under the blankets.

That was, until the bathroom door opened and a mop of brown hair poked out. Sam had a hand over his eyes. “Don’t say a word. I’m getting another room.”

Dean snorted and laughed hard enough that he threw his head back against the pillow as his poor brother ran out of the motel room. “Aw, poor Sammy.”

Castiel looked to Dean. “You think he’ll be okay?”

“He’s fine. Not the first time he’s gotten stuck in a bathroom while I’ve gotten down and dirty.”

“So, it was good?”

Dean hugged Castiel close. “Cas, that was awesome. Hey, happy Halloween.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes. “I thought you hated Halloween.”

“If you’re going to dress up like that, it’s my new favorite holiday.”

“Ah, so this is a tradition for us now?” 

Dean chuckled. “Guess so. Night, Cas.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”


End file.
